You just need to know nothing
by onfanllcouple
Summary: Publish-an ulang.. Official & crack couple FF Kaisoo, HanTao/LuTao this is GS! Ketika Jongin dan Tao memiliki suatu rahasia yang berusaha mereka tutupi dari orang yang mereka cintai dengan niat agar orang yang mereka cintai itu tak terluka. Namun, pada kenyataannya itu yang membuat mereka kecewa. Akan ada kesempatan yang tersisa disaat waktu mendesak mereka untuk pergi?
1. Chapter 1

You just need to know nothing

Exo official couple with crack couple

Kaisoo, HanTao/LuTao

This is Gender Swicth..

Girls : Kyungsoo, Tao, Lay, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae

Boys : Kai, Luhan, Kris, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol

. . . . . .

Happy reading^^

Cahaya mentari pagi yang menyinari taman rumah sakit Seoul begitu hangat. Itulah mengapa taman ini penuh dengan pasien yang sedang berjemur atau juga karena bosan menghabiskan waktu terus menerus di kamarnya. Jadi kenapa tidak duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat-lihat bunga. Termasuk seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam pasien berwarna hijau muda di bangku taman dekat sebuah pohon rindang, di pojokkan taman.

Di depan gerbang rumah sakit terlihat seorang remaja yang memakai kemeja, ROK dan rompi seragamnya lengkap. Rambut sebahunya terlihat begitu kaku saat ia berjalan. Oh, ada jepit pita berwarna hijau muda yang mengapit poni nya disebelah kanan. Sepatunya flat berwarna pink cerah. Dia berjalan begitu anggunnya sambil tersenyum manis, melewati pak satpam dan beberapa suster begitu saja. Mereka semua sempat mengerutkan dahi ketika remaja itu lewat. Pasalnya wajahnya itu terasa seperti sangat familiar untuk mereka. Namun mereka membiarkan remaja itu lewat begitu saja karena cantiknya orang itu sedangkan orang itu sendiri hanya tertawa melihat mereka yang seperti nya mulai mengenalinya.

"Jongin-ah!"

Orang itu langsung berteriak pada pemuda yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman tadi, begitu ia sampai di depan taman. Pemuda itu-Jongin- kaget luar biasa melihat orang itu yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Do. Kyung. Soo?!"

Jongin membaca name tag yang terpasang di rompi yang dikenakan oleh remaja yang sedan berdiri dihadapannya ini. Jongin tersenyum lebar bahkan ia tertawa sekarang. Remaja itu menunjukkan beberapa gaya centil wanita membuat Jongin semakin tertawa.

"hey,, Kyungsoo noona tidak seperti itu!"

Remaja itu terdiam lalu melebarkan matanya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Ya!"

Kemudian remaja itu mengubah gayanya layaknya gadis tomboy yang sedang main basket.

"sudah.. sudah! Hentikan itu Oh Sehun!"

Remaja itu-Oh Sehun- segera duduk disamping Jongin.

"sepertinya aku sangat bagus dalam hal akting. Kau tau tadi pak satpam saja tidak mengenali ku. Oh,, kau bahkan tidak melihat wajah suster Minseok yang sampai berhenti didepan ku. Mata noona bahkan hampir keluar dari kelopaknya karena terus menerus melihati ku. Sepertinya ia yakin aku Sehun tapi tak berani karena aku terlihat begitu cantik."

"itu karena name tag mu! Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya kekanan.

"kau MENCURINYA!"

Suara Jongin semakin meninggi sedangkan Sehun malah tersenyum jahil sambil memulai ceritanya.

Sementara itu di Seoul high school, di ruang ganti baju murid wanita. Seorang gadis membuka loker baju nya dan menemukan rompinya tanpa name tag yang semula menempel di bagian dada kanan. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia juga mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"OH SEHUN!"

Teriak gadis itu keras sekali, sampai terdengar ke ruang guru.

Kembali lagi ke bangku taman rumah sakit.

"aku mencurinya selagi noona berlatih basket dengan tim nya tadi."

"ya ampun Oh Sehun! Noona pasti sedang mencari mu saat ini."

"kau lebih mementingkan noona dari pada aku chingu mu sendiri! Kau baru mengenal noona 3 tahun sedangkan kita bahkan sudah berteman semenjak dalam kandungan."

"kau berlebihan Oh Sehun!"

"aku bahkan berpakaian seperti wanita untuk membuat mu tertawa. Kau tertawa karena aku menirukan Kyungsoo noona, kan! Kalau aku sebagai datang sebagai teman mu, Oh Sehun seperti biasa kau pasti tidak akan tertawa. Walau sampai tulang ku kering karena mencoba menghibur mu."

"setidaknya Kyungsoo noona bukan pengkhianat seperti mu!"

Jongin melirik sahabatnya itu tajam.

Flash back : On

Jongin dan Sehun sedang asyik membaca komik di taman dekat rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang berteriak pada mereka.

"OH SEHUN! KIM JONGIN! PALLI WA!"

Tapi kedua orang itu tetap fokus pada halaman komik mereka masing-masing. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan pria itu.

"JADI KALIAN TIDAK MAU PULANG JUGA!"

Pemuda itu berdecak pinggang didepan mereka. Melihat keduanya yang tetap diam di tempatnya bahkan tak mau menghiraukannya. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum nakal. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan melemparkannya ke dekat Jongin dan Sehun. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi sambil tertawa bahagia meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang lebih muda dari nya itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mulai merasa gelisah. Ia menutup komiknya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Mata Sehun langsung membesar seketika saat melihat seekor kecoa sedang berjalan diatas kaki Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! Aku harus pergi dulu sekarang. Bye.. bye.."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jongin, Sehun segera berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat itu. Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Ia menutup komiknya dan saat melihat kedepan. Jongin begitu kaget melihat seekor serangga berjalan dipahanya.

"OH SEHUN! TOLONG AKU! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP!"

Rengek Jongin di tempatnya. Mendengar teriakan Jongin seorang gadis yang mengenakan celana pendek mendatanginya. Gadis menatap Jongin.

"kau kenapa?"

"ada serangga di paha ku."

Jongin menunjuk serangga itu yang masih berjalan diatas paha nya.

"Oh.. ku pikir ada apa."

"tolong aku.. jebal.."

Pelan-pelan sang gadis mengambil kedua antena serangga hitam yang tengah berjalan itu. Ia mengangkat serangga kecil itu dan memandanginya teliti.

"ini bukan serangga. Ini anak kecoa."

"ah,,, apapun! Itu sangat menakutkan.. untunglah aku masih hidup."

"haha.."

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

"tentu saja. Mana bisa kecoa membuat mu mati. Kau ini takut sekali.."

"mungkin kecoa memang tidak beracun tapi aku bisa mati karena ketakutan olehnya."

"ya sudah kalau begitu.."

Gadis itu pergi sambil membawa kecoa ditangan nya. Jongin yang melihat kepergian gadis itu berteriak memanggilnya.

"hai nona cantik siapa nama mu?"

"nama ku Do Kyungsoo hoobae!"

Gadis itu berbalik sebentar kemudian ia berlari sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh Jongin.

"hoobae?" gumam Jongin kebingungan.

Flash back : off

"kau selalu saja membahas itu!"

Sehun menurunkan bahunya.

"sudahlah, sekarang kau kembali ke sekolah. Kau tidak boleh bolos terus hanya karena aku!"

"makanya kau harus sering tertawa agar cepat sembuh. Jadi kau bisa ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo noona. Kau tidak merindukannya?"

"iya aku sangat merindukan noona."

"kenapa aku tak boleh memberitaukan noona kalau kau ada disini. Alasan mu itu tidak logis Kim Jongin!"

"biarkan saja noona tidak harus tau akan kondisi ku."

"tapi dia pacar mu! kau tidak tau kalau noona selalu menanyakan mu pada ku."

"mungkin besok aku sudah bisa sekolah. Coba pujuk hyung mu agar menginjinkan ku pulang!"

"aku tidak yakin soal itu."

"huuhhh.."

Jongin mendengus kesal pada Sehun.

~ You just need to know nothing~

Seorang gadis tinggi berkulit cukup gelap sedang didepan gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat elegant dengan mantel abu nya yang diatas lutut dengan rambut hitam legam diurai begitu saja. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya, menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara laki-laki yang memanggilnya, tak jauh beberapa jarak dari tempatnya.

"Hai Tao!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearahnya saat ini. Entah mengapa setiap kali melihat gadis itu tersenyum, jantung nya akan berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Luhan ge!"

Kedua ujung bibir pemuda itu terangkat begitu saja ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus saat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Bahkan sampai saat ini Luhan tidak tau bagaimana bisa gadis itu mendominasi dunia nya? Luhan memang tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Satu yang Luhan tau kalau itu terjadi semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Tao secara kebetulan sekali.

'dug.. dug.. dug..'

Jantungnya bekerja jauh lebih cepat lagi ketika wajahnya menghadap wajah gadis manis itu yang berada dihadapannya kini. Mungkin jaraknya yang hanya beberapa senti menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Melihat pipi nya yang merah merona mengembalikan ingatannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian memalukan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

"kau memakai blush-on?!"

"Oh ya?!"Tao langsung memegangi kedua pipinya.

"tidak!" Sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala halus. Lalu gadis itu kembali tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi sampai hidungnya menyentuh hidung Luhan. Membuat kedua mata rusa itu melebar seketika. Ia terlihat sangat panik saat ini.

"berarti perawatan yang ku lakukan bersama Lay gege kemarin berhasil. Kini wajah ku lebih merona alami ya?"

'Oh tidak!' bahkan bibir Luhan dapat merasakan setiap hembusan udara yang keluar dari mulut Tao. Sedikit lagi..

'So baby don't go~  
Yeah, dai wo dao hui you ni di difang yongyuan dou  
zai yiqi zou

Oh~'

Tapi gadis itu lebih dulu menarik badannya tegak lalu mengamil handphone yang ada di dalam tas selendangnya.

"oh, Wèi nín hǎo ge?"

"Hǎo.."

"bye.."

Tao menutup telponnya dan segera memasukkan nya kembali dalam tas.

"siapa yang menelpon?"

"Kris gege."

'selalu saja Kris yang mengganggu' batin Luhan

"kenapa kau harus menjawab telpon nya?"

"memang kenapa aku harus mengacuhkan telpon dari Kris gege?"

"tapi kan tadi kita hampir.." Luhan menggantung kata-kata nya sambil melirik langit yang biru cerah, membuatnya semakin ingat akan hari itu.

"memang kita hampir apa?" Tao menautkan alisnya, menatap Luhan serius. Meminta penjelasan dari pemuda tampan itu.

"tidak!"

"kenapa jadi tidak sekarang?" Tao memajukan bibirnya dan ikut melirik ke langit. Seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

"kau tau pipi mu yang merah dan langit yang biru itu membuat ku kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan itu."

'deng!'

Rasanya tiba-tiba udara sulit sekali untuk ditarik masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya. Tao merasa nafasnya sesak tak karuan seketika itu juga.

"kenapa gege harus mengingat kejadian itu terus!"

"apa masalahnya? Menurut ku itu kenangan yang indah!"

"memang gege pervert!"

Tao berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung memandanginya dari belakang.

"bwahahahhaaa!"

Akhirnya tawa nya lepas melihat reaksi Tao yang berlebihan.

Flash back : on

Mentari pagi bersinar terang membuat langit begitu cerah. Semua orang juga ikut senang melihat cuaca yang bagus. Itulah yang gadis cantik itu lihat dari setiap wajah orang-orang yang berseri disekitarnya. Gadis tinggi yang memakai seragam SMA itu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul 07.15.

"wuuhh.. semoga bis nya cepat datang."

Gadis itu sedang menunggu di halte bis. Ketika seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja coklat muda dengan tas selendang nya berlari dari kejauhan. Entah mengapa gadis yang bername tag 'Huang Zi Tao' melirik ke arah pemuda yang masih berlari.

'sayang sekali dia tidak menikmati pagi yang indah ini.' batin Tao dalam hatinya.

Tepat disaat bis berhenti didepan halte. Tao yang hendak naik ketika pintu bis yang terbuka tiba-tiba diserobot oleh pemuda itu. Tao kaget, ia sebenarnya ingin marah pada pemuda itu. Namun, melihat wajah gusar pemuda itu. Tao mencoba untuk memakluminya dan mengalah. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang dalam urusan penting, pikirnya.

Tao yang dibelakangnya menunggu gilirannya untuk naik. Saat pemuda itu menaiki tangga bis terburu-buru. Ia malah terpeleset di anak tangga ke-2. Untungnya Tao dengan sigap menangkap tubuh pemuda itu yang kurus. Sayangnya tangan kiri pemuda yang terjatuh kebelakang itu malah memegang paha kiri Tao, membuat mata gadis panda itu melebar seketika. Bulat penuh dengan lingkaran hitam matanya. Pemuda itu juga sama terkejutnya.

'sudah ditolong. Tidak tau diri lagi' kesal si pemuda dalam hatinya.

Saat sang pemuda mencoba untuk berbalik pelan-pelan untuk menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

'Ssreekkkk..'

"Ooouhhrkkk.."

Tao meringis sambil melihat rok yang terobek dari ujung bawah kiri oleh tarikan tangan kiri pemuda itu yang mengikuti perputaran tubuhnya.

"Scrakk!"

Pemuda yang sudah berdiri tegap itu kaget bukan main saat melihat belahan rok gadis yang sudah menolongnya, ada di tangan kiri nya kini. Rupanya ia tak sengaja ikut menarik rok sang gadis sambil memutar badannya tadi.

"Uhhh… MAMA!"

Tao berteriak sekencang-kencangnya membuat pemuda itu panik. Melihat tatapan sadis dari orang-orang disekitar ia segera menarik gadis itu dari depan pintu bis. Membawanya ke pinggir halter membiarkan orang lain yang sudah dari tadi ingin masuk ke dalam bis. Mereka hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Tao yang sedang meratapi roknya. Pahanya benar-benar mulus. Pemuda itu sempat berpikir untuk menutup paha Tao dengan cara memegang nya, yang pasti itu hanya akan membuat nya tambah menangis.

"m-maaf nona.. aku tidak sengaja.. aku mohon berhentilah menangis. Aku tau aku salah. Maafkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.."

Tao menghentikan tangisannya begitu melihat pemuda didepannya itu kini tengah menangis dan tangannya yang terus terkepal kuat dan bergetar.

"kau kenapa?"

Tao mengusap air matanya lalu memegang kedua tangan pemuda itu yang masih bergetar.

"aku tau. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Maukah kau memaafkan ku? Aku tidak sengaja dan sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana?"

"baiklah aku memaafkan mu. Jadi kau bisa menghentikan tangan mu yang terus bergetar itu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu ia ingat sesuatu. Ia mengambil jaketnya dari ransel yang digendongnya kemudian mengikatkan lengan jaket itu dipinggang Tao untuk menutupi pahanya.

"ayo kita cari toko seragam didekat sini!"

Ajak pemuda itu sambil menarik lengan kanan Tao. Mereka jalan bersamaan dalam diam. Tao hanya memandangi tangannya yang masih dipegang pemuda itu.

"hmm,, kalau boleh tau mengapa kau sangat tergesa-gesa tadi?"

Tao mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"aku terlambat bangun. Padahal ini hari pertama ku bekerja."

"jadi kau, emm,, maaf.. tuan lebih tua dari ku?"

"tidak perlu memanggil ku tuan. Aku masih kuliah semester 3."

"oh.. jadi siapa nama mu?"

"aku Xi Luhan."

"aku Huang Zi Tao. Ehm,, Luhan-sshi bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau harus bekerja. Aku bisa membeli rok sendiri daripada kau terlambat dan dimarahi atasan mu nantinya."

Pemuda itu hanya diam tak membalas Tao. Tapi ia malah tersenyum melihat wajah gadis itu. Kalau tadi pipi nya merah padam dan sangat menakutkan. Sekarang pipinya tetap merah, tapi merah seperti tomat. Benar-benar sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Flash back : off

~ You just need to know nothing~

Setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Kedua orang itu dudk berhadap-hadapan dengan sebuah meja yang membatasi kedua kursi mereka. Pemuda yang memakai jas putih duduk di kursi yang lebih besar menghadap pasien nya.

"jadi aku sudah boleh sekolahkan besok, hyung-nim^^"

Dokter muda itu hampir saja memuncratkan ludah akibat tawa nya yang terlalu lepas. Bagaimana tidak melihat pasien nya yang satu itu melakukan aegyo sangat jarang sekali.

"kenapa kau ingin sekali sekolah sih? Kau bisa home schooling. Aku pikir semua keluarga mu akan jauh lebih menyutujui nya."

'cklekk.'

Pintu ruangan nya tiba-tiba terbuka. Orang yang mendorong pintu itu masuk, masih dengan menggunakan seragam wanitanya. Ia berjalan seenaknya sambil meminum banana milknya menuju sang dokter tanpa memperdulikan wajah sang pasien yang kini menatap kesal kearahnya.

Dokter itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya penuh menatap seragam orang itu, salah satunya rok selutut dengan motif kotak-kotak yang tengah dipakainya saat ini.

"Oh Sehun!"

Dokter itu menggenggam kedua bahu orang itu kuat-kuat.

"ne. Junmyeonie hyung ku sayang. Wae?"

"kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

"hyung bilang membuat nya tertawa dapat mempercepat kesembuhannya. Jadi aku memakai seragam wanita dan mencuri name tag seseorang."

Sehun menjawab santai sementara pasien itu sudah menunjukkan tinjunya dari tadi.

"hyung, ijinkan dia sekolah besok. Dia sudah sangat merindukan gadis ini."

Sehun menunjukkan name tag yang tertempel dirompi bagian kirinya kini.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"ia gadis itu sudah sukses mengambil hatinya. Maka dari itu ia harus kembali ke sekolah besok."

"ya, baiklah kalau dilihat-lihat kondisi mu sudah cukup baik. Aku sangat tau dengan baik kalau adik ku ini pasti akan menjaga sahabatnya yang dari sejak dalam kandungan."

Oh Sehun kemudian mengajak pasien itu keluar dari ruangan hyungnya saat itu juga. Baru mereka menutup pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"hai Jongin!" sapa gadis itu ramah

"hai Tao, kau telat ya! Dari tadi Junmyeon hyung mengomel terus karena kau tak datang-datang."

"hmm,, aku ada urusan sebentar pagi ini."

Gadis itu memberikan senyum lebarnya sambil menepuk tas yang tergantung di bahunya saat ini.

"Oh?! Sepertinya baru.."

Jongin tertawa kecil saat melihat tas Tao yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"nanti akan ku ceritakan pada mu!"

Senyum Tao semakin melebar lalu ia tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju ruangan yang ada didepannya sedikit lagi.

'Cklek'

Tao mendorong pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Junmyeon memandangnya kesal sedangkan Tao malah melebarkan senyumnya. Ia berjalan menuju kursi lalu melepaskan mantel dan tasnya, menaruh semuanya di atas kursi itu. Tao segera berbaring diatas ranjang putih dipojok kanan ruangan. Kemudian Junmyeon mulai memeriksanya dengan Stetoskop dan melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan lainnya. Setelah selesai mereka duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Junmyeon sambil menulis sesuatu di lembar pemeriksaan.

"tentu saja aku baik. Lihatlah aku punya koleksi terbaru dari Gucci."

Tao mengangkat tas tangan baru nya berwarna putih dengan dengan tali rantai. Keluaran baru dari Gucii 'Emily' edisi spring/summer.

"sebegitukah bangganya diri mu?"

"tentu saja ini pemberian orang spesial!"

"hmm,, giliran Kris kau biasa saja. Padahal Kris selalu membelikannya untuk mu kenapa dia yang baru sekali ini membelikan tas untuk mu. Kau senangnya luar biasa?"

"dia menabung gaji nya selama setahun ini untuk ku!"

"Oh!" mulut Junmyeon membentuk bulat

"pantas saja Lay jiejie ingin putus dari oppa. Kasian .. Lay jiejie. Percuma punya pacar dokter tapi tak pernah perhatian."

"sok tau!"

"kemarin aku perawatan dengan Lay jiejie. Mungkin jiejie akan segera meninggalkan oppa. Tapi oppa tenang saja. Aku siap menggantikan jiejie. Kemarin Lay jiejie sudah menyerahkan oppa pada ku. Dia bilang dia akan mendapat tas MCM 'Gold Visetos' edisi spring/summer dari seorang pria di tempat kerjanya."

"kau bercanda!"

"tidak, aku serius. Pria itu kaya sekali.. huuh,,, bersiaplah oppa."

"siapa memangnya? Kau mengenalnya?"

"iya. Dia oppa ku. Kris oppa. Kemarin, oppa mengajak ku membeli tas untuk Lay jiejie."

"KRIS?!"

~ You just need to know nothing~

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu tengah memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka. Mulutnya terbuka menunjukkan sederetan gigi membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Ia senang melihat adiknya yang bisa tidur kembali di ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia dan tidurnya lebih nyenyak dibandingkan saat ia harus tidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Pemuda itu mengusap lembut rambut adik satu-satunya itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap tersenyum dan bersemangat dihadapan adiknya itu. Kesedihan tidak boleh terpancar di wajahnya. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka adiknya akan mengeluhkan hal itu.

Matahari sudah mulai muncul kepermukaan, seharusnya pemuda itu membangunkan adiknya mengingat sang adik masih harus sekolah dan ia sendiri juga harus kerja. Tapi untuk saat ini ia rela dimarahi bosnya daripada harus mengganggu tidur tenang adiknya. Jarang-jarang adiknya bisa tidur dengan wajah semanis itu. Walau memang pemuda ang sedang tertidur itu sebenarnya lebih terlihat seksi daripada manis. Kulitnya yang gelap dan wajahnya yang tampan juga tubuhnya yang tinggi. Mungkin nanti saat besar ia bisa menjadi model, pikir sang hyung. Entah mengapa bagi pemuda itu adiknya selalu terlihat seperti adik bayi yang selalu ia gendong-gendong dulu. Padahal adiknya itu kini sudah kelas 3 smp. Jauh dari kata kecil, tinggi nya saja sudah melebihi bahunya.

Melihat mata adiknya yang mulai bergerak. Ia kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

"hyung.."

Pemuda yang memakai yang berkulit gelap itu mencoba membangunkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang sedang tidur disebelahnya.

"hyung.. Chanyeol hyung! Ireona!"

Kini pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk bahu hyungnya sampai akhirnya pemuda itu membuka matanya.

"Kkamjong, kau sudah bangun!"

"hyung, harusnya hyung yang membangunkan ku!"

"katanya sudah besar. Tapi ke sekolah saja minta dibangunin."

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan minta pada omma dan appa agar bisa punya kamar sendiri! Aku kan sudah besar!"

"besar?! Mana ada orang besar mengenakan piyama pororo. Bagaimana kalau aku menfoto m diam-diam saat tidur lalu mengirimnya pada gadis cantik bermata bulat itu. Wow.. aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu pada mu?!"

"HYUNG!"

Teriak Jongin kesal lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

~ You just need to know nothing~

Jongin segera menarik Sehun keluar kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"kita mau kemana? Kantin arahnya disana!"

Jari Sehun menunjuk kebelakang sementara Jongin tetap mengajaknya berjalan ke depan.

"bantu aku menemukan Kyungsoo noona."

"KYUNGSOO NOONA?!"

Teriakan Sehun berhasil membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya.

"kau gila?!" bisik Sehun sambil menghindari tatapan murid-murid lainnya.

"kau kan sudah ku beritau apa yang terjadi saat aku mengembalikan name tag nya!"

Bayangan wajah Kyungsoo dengan mata burung hantunya sedang mendorongnya ke lemari loker kembali menghantui Sehun.

"uhh.." Sehun kesusahan menelan ludahnya.

"aku belum mau mati saat ini. Jadi untuk itu. Aku yakin kau bisa mencarinya sendiri. Kau kan pacarnya. Sampai jumpa nanti Kim Jongin. Itu pun kalau kau masih hidup."

Sehun menepuk bahu temannya itu kemudian berlari ke kantin meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah khawatirnya. Karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu 100% benar. Berita itu menjadi trending topic di twitter saat itu juga.

'seorang haksaeng yeoja membully hoobae nya hanya karena sebuah name tag!'

Uhh,,, Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mencintai yeoja yang menakutkan seperti itu? hanya Tuhanlah yang tau.

Jongin berusaha menepis semua kekhawatirannya. Ia sangat tau kalau Kyungsoo juga mencintainya. Jadi tidak mungkin kan, kalau Kyungsoo meninju nya. Ayolah Jongin hanya tidak memberi kabar selama 2 minggu. Itu bukan masalah berat bukan?! Pikir Jongin selama di jalan. Tapi entah mengapa keringatnya tetap bermunculan, sebesar biji jagung malah.

"Noona!"

Jongin segera memanggil yeoja yang sudah ia cari dari tadi begitu melihat yeoja itu sedang duduk di taman bersama teman-temannya. Tapi yeoja itu sama sekali tidak berbalik menatap nya atau sekedar menyapanya.

'seperti nya noona benar-benar marah.' Batin Jongin

Teman-teman Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin mendekat segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jongin langsung duduk didekat Kyungsoo, melakukan aegyo nya. Cuma Kyungsoo yang pernah mendapat aegyo spesial ala Kim Jongin. Tapi belum tentu juga, Kyungsoo tau akan hal itu.

"noona~"

Suara Jongin terdengar begitu manja di telinga Kyungsoo. Tapi gadis itu menepis semua rasa senangnya saat ini karena bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang dicintainya. Ia benar-benar ingin marah dan menendangnya sampai ke Matahari. Sekalian hitam dan gosong. Apapun yang akan menjadi trending topic di twitter. Ia tidak akan peduli akan hal itu. Toh, identitas aslinya tetap terjaga.

"noona~ noona.. noona.. noona.."

Mendengar panggilan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo bertambah kesal dan jengkel. Kini gadis itu memutar tubuhnya ke kanan menghadap Jongin. Pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berubah sepenuhnya seperti burung hantu. Cukup satu kata mendeskripsikannya.

'MENAKUTKAN!'

"maafkan ak-"

Ucapan Jongin langsung dipotong oleh Kyungsoo yang berteriak penuh emosi.

"SEBENARNYA APA ARTINYA AKU UNTUK MU?!"

"apa begitu sulit untuk memberitaukan ku keadaan mu?"

"atau aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk mu?"

"percuma aku menjalani hubungan kita yang berjalan 2 tahun 8 bulan ini kalau kau seperti ini terus!"

"haruskah kita putus?"

"kau sudah tak mencintai ku? Biar aku pergi dengan Daehyun saja!"

"setidaknya dia sangat mencintai ku saat ini dibandingkan kau!"

Setelah berteriak dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya Kyungsoo berdiri meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri berjalan sangat pelan sambil menahan air matanya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena teman-temannya sudah mengusir semua orang yang ada di taman sebelumnya. Kalau tidak ia pasti akan sangat malu saat ini.

Jongin segera berlari memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"maafkan aku noona~"

"tapi aku benar-benar mencintai mu, noona."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis yang menjadi semangatnya untuk terus berjuang hidup selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Senyumnya yang menjadi alasan untuk Jongin menahan rasa sakitnya sekedar menambah satu menit umurnya. Tak apa walau hanya beberapa menit yang bisa ia kumpulkan selama ia bisa menggunakan untuk memandangi wajah gadis yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini. Itu lebih dari cukup.

"jangan menangis lagi dan tetaplah bersama ku."

Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya dari belakang.

"setidaknya sampai aku bisa merelakan mu untuk pria lain yang lebih pantas dari pada aku."

Jongin mencoba untuk tersenyum walau hatinya perih.

"kau ingin meninggalkan ku?!"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak pernah membayangkan satu kali pun untuk berpisah dengan Jongin seumur hidupnya. Bahkan untuk menanggapi Daekhyun juga tidak sudi. Ia hanya ingin tau semua tentang Jongin itu saja. Supaya ia bisa merawat pemuda itu nantinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tua dan menutup mata bersama-sama.

"kalau itu bisa membuat noona bahagia. Daripada noona menangis karena aku."

"aku akan jauh lebih hancur tanpa mu."

"kalau begitu hapus aku dari hidup mu. Sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkan mu, noona."

Mereka berdua tetap pada posisi masing-masing. Menatap kosong ke depan dengan pikiran yang tentu arah. Semua nya begitu hening..

'karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka, jadi kau tak perlu tau apa-apa' batin Jongin.

"menghapus mu sama seperti membunuh ku. Karena hati ku sudah menjadi milik mu."

~ You just need to know nothing~

Siang hari ini Tao kembali mengunjungi café Appetit del dan duduk di bangku pojokan favoritnya. Seorang pemuda berseragam pelayan datang menghampiri nya.

"mau pesan apa gadis cantik?"

"hmm,,, seperti biasa Luhan-ge."

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan datang membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanan Tao. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Oppa, kenapa masih bekerja disini. Bagaimana kalau paman Xi tau. Nanti gege di deportasi ke Beijing."

"memang salah kalau aku mau mencari uang untuk ku sendiri. Lagi pula kalau aku bekerja disini aku jadi sering bertemu dengan mu."

"memang nya tidak bosan bertemu aku terus?"

"tentu tidak. Aku kan meny-"

"Hai!"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh teriakan Kris yang menyapa Tao dari kejauhan dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"kenapa kau selalu bersama Kris. Kau begitu menyukai Kris?"

"iya tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak menyukai pria tinggi tampan dan banyak uang."

"kalau suatu saat nanti aku kaya, apa kau mau menerima ku?"

"sekalipun gege kaya, itu sudah terlambat karena aku sudah menjadi milik Kris gege."

"Hai!"

Kris kembali menyapa setelah sampai dan segera duduk di bangku samping Tao.

"apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"tidak juga. Maaf aku tinggal dulu. Sepertinya mereka membutuhkan ku."

Luhan menunjuk beberapa pelayan yang sibuk mondar-mandir melayani pengunjung. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Luhan berdiri meninggalkan Tao bersama Kris.

"kenapa kau meminta gege kesini. Biasanya kau akan menikmati makan siang mu bersama Luhan."

"gege tau kan aku membutuhkan gege disaat seperti ini."

"sampai kapan kau akan terus membuatnya seperti orang bodoh? Jangan sakiti hati mu sendiri!"

"dia tidak perlu tau apa-apa. Cukup aku saja yang menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri dan membawanya sampai ke peristirahatan terakhir ku. Waktu ku sudah tidak lama lagi."

"hmm,, tidakkah lebih baik dalam waktu-waktu berharga mu dihabiskan bersamanya?"

"aku ingin bisa seperti itu tapi kalau hanya untuk membuatnya lebih sakit lagi, buat apa?"

"dia justru akan lebih sakit ketika tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk mu dimasa-masa terakhir. Apa kau pikir dia tidak akan pernah tau kebenarannya suatu saat nanti? Dan bagaimana setelah tau, ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya?"

Kris melirik gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu, mengusap rambut panjangnya yang kini sudah semakin tipis.

"aku harap kau bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan selagi kau bisa.."

"berikan dia kesempatan dan jangan terus tutupi hati mu!"

TBC..

Ada kesalahan yang terjadi saat aku publish ini sebelumnya jadi aku publish ulang dengan judul yang sama..

Hehe..

Sorry aku belum edit lagi typho nya lagi sibuk ujian…

Wuahh.. akhirnya aku publish FF ini padahal aku harusnya hiatus lagi UAS..

Wuuuhh.. doain bagus nilainya..

Aku suka FF ini karena aku fans nya HanTao/LuTao couple..

Yang satu ini couple bikin merinding,,

Karena sekalinya mereka deket itu extreme banget moment nya kadang ngalahin TaoRis..

Review ok. . .

Aku akan sangat menghargai review kalian^^ karena itu bergantung pada kelanjutan cerita..

Atau ini akan jadi oneshot aja?


	2. Chapter 2

You just need to know nothing

Exo official couple with crack couple

Kaisoo, HanTao/LuTao

This is Gender Swicth..

Girls : Kyungsoo, Tao, Lay, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae

Boys : Kai, Luhan, Kris, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol

. . . . . .

Chap 2

The reason for love you

Happy reading^^

Luhan berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit menuju suatu ruangan. Awalnya ia ragu saat hendak menyentuh gagang pintu itu tapi akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Matanya bergetar melihat gadis yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, dihadapan nya. Gadis itu tengah tertidur dengan berbagai alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Pria tinggi yang sudah ada di ruangan diruangan itu sebelumnya. Langsung berdiri menghampiri Luhan lalu menepuk bahunya.

"bagaimana keadaan Tao?"

"keadaannya tidak terlalu baik saat ini. Dokter belum bisa memastikan kapan ia akan sadar.."

"kemarin saat di café, Tao terlihat baik-baik saja.."

"aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia makan malam dan minum obat seperti biasa dan tadi pagi saat aku ke kamarnya. Ia sudah terbaring di lantai tak sadarkan diri sambil memegangi perutnya."

"seharusnya kau bisa menjaga Tao dengan baik. Kalau memang tak bisa, serahkan dia pada ku."

"kau pikir, hanya kau yang menyayanginya di dunia ini? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku dan kedua orangtua nya? Jangan hanya pikirkan diri mu sendiri tuan Xi! Kau sendiri tau status ku dengan nya."

Kris berjalan membelakangi Luhan.

"aku kekasihnya dan kau hanyalah seorang teman. Tidak lebih dari itu!" Kris melanjutkan perkataan nya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Tao.

Luhan terdiam sambil terus menggenggam tangan Tao yang terasa begitu dingin. Perkataan Kris terus teringiang ditelinganya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih sadar diri akan posisi nya. Meski semua orang bebas mencintai siapapun tapi bukan berarti bisa dengan seenaknya mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Apa lagi ketika kedua nya saling mencintai.. Luhan merasa dirinya terlalu jahat dan egois saat ini. 'Haruskah aku menyerah dan pergi dari hidupnya?' batin Luhan

Sebenarnya sudah dari lama Luhan menyadari perasaan nya yang salah dan tidak pantas. Terlebih Kris juga selalu memperlakukan nya dengan baik. Tapi Tao terus membuat nya serakah dan egois. Mulai dari Tao yang memperkenalkan Kris sebagai pacarnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Luhan gila, karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

~ You just need to know nothing~

Tidak seperti biasanya, istirahat kali ini Jongin hanya menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Tanpa terasa mata nya terpejam dan kilasan balik percakapan nya dengan Sehun kembali berputar di otak nya.

Jongin merasa ia sangat bodoh saat ini. Sehun adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Bahkan seperti yang kedua hyung mereka bilang. Dari sejak dalam kandungan mereka sudah dijodohkan untuk menjadi sahabat oleh kedua hyungnya. Sehun selama ini sudah berjanji untuk setia menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi nya. Selalu berada disampingnya meskipun itu tidak mudah dan beresiko. Seperti pernah suatu malam penyakit Jongin kambuh. Ia bahkan koma dan dirawat diruang intensif. Sehun terus menangis ingin masuk dan menemani Jongin disana. Sehun berkata akan membuat Jongin bangun disaat orang-orang tegang dengan perkataan dokter. Entah itu memang suatu keajaiban atau apa, tapi berkat genggaman tangan Sehun dan bisikannya untuk bangun. Jongin berhasil melewati masa krisis nya. Terakhir Sehun juga rela berpakaian layaknya wanita untuk Jongin, hanya untuk membuatnya tertawa.

Ucapan Jongin kemarin sungguh keterlaluan. Walau sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Jongin pada awalnya. Ia hanya ingin menemukan sosok penggantinya kelak untuk Kyungsoo. Satu orang yang muncul dibenaknya hanyalah Sehun. Lalu Jongin pun mulai mencari cara agar Sehun menuruti keinginan nya yang sungguh keterlaluan.

"kau pikir aku tidak punya hati? Aku juga punya hidup ku sendiri Jongin! Aku ingin menemukan cinta ku! Kenapa kau begitu jahat ingin mengorbankan perasaan ku? Jagalah cinta mu sendiri! Jangan libatkan orang lain!"

Perkataan Sehun terus teringiang ditelinga Jongin. Sekarang Jongin benar-benar menyesal dan tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"hey,,,"

Suara gadis itu berhasil menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan nya. Gadis itu kini tengah berjongkok dihadapannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"tumben kau tidak bersama si albino? Kemana dia?"

"…"

"oh,, kau sedang bertengkar dengan nya ya?"

Gadis itu kini duduk disamping Jongin. Lalu dengan lembutnya gadis itu memindah kepala Jongin keatas bahunya yang kecil. Satu-satunya gadis yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Kyungsoo noona.."

Ya, dia Kyungsoo. Gadis yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari Jongin yang terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

"boh?"

"kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi.. bagaimana bisa aku begitu mencintai noona?"

"jadi , kau menyesali nya?"

"tidak. Hanya saja.. harusnya aku lebih tau diri untuk mencintai gadis semanis noona. Menurut ku, noona harusnya berpacaran dengan pemuda yang jauh lebih tampan dari ku.."

"ssutt.." Kyungsoo mendesis sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir Jongin. Membuat mata Jongin membulat seketika itu juga.

"sepertinya masalah mu begitu berat dengan Sehun, sampai otak mu jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh seperti ini.."

Jongin tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo selalu bisa tau semua isi hatinya.

"tidurlah sebentar, wajah mu terlihat begitu lusuh seperti itu.. Nanti akan ku bantu bagaimana caranya membuat Sehun mau bertegur sapa dengan mu lagi.."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan Kyungsoo mulai melantunkan nada-nada indah andalannya.

Kini Jongin mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia rela menukarkan semua hal berharga nya untuk kebahagian Kyungsoo.

Karena Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang pria yang paling beruntung didunia bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti dia.

Rasa nyaman, bahagia, egois dan semua bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Ada sensasi tersendiri yang membuat nya begitu bahagia bersama gadis itu. Tidak peduli seperti apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi Kyungsoo berhasil membuat nya memimpikan masa depan yang belum pasti adanya..

~ You just need to know nothing~

Sehun sebenarnya sangat kesal dan tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Jongin. Selama ini Sehun selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan nya tapi Jongin malah mengabaikan perasaan nya. Sehun mengerti kalau selama ini, ia memang belum punya seorang gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai tapi bukan berarti perasaannya harus dipermainkan seperti itu. Lagipula ia sangat tau seberapa besar cinta diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sehun pikir Jongin akan berusaha lebih keras untuk berjuang hidup tetapi ia malah menyerah..

Terkadang Sehun lelah dan ingin membiarkan Jongin dengan segala keinginannya. Namun, saat Sehun membayangkan nya. Jika saja sudah waktunya Jongin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia. Maka ia tidak akan memiliki sahabat lagi. Bahkan Jongin sudah lebih dari seorang sahabat baginya.

Mungkin karena itu juga, meski sedang bermusuhan dengan Jongin. Sehun tetap mengikuti perintah hyung nya ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil obat tambahan Jongin.

Sehun masuk melalui gerbang rumah sakit gerasak gerusuk berbarengan dengan rombongan anak-anak yang memakai jas putih polos sampai setengah paha. Disitu ia tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan seorang gadis yang sedang memakai seragam. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang terurai sebahu. Belum lagi, gadis itu sedang tersenyum.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa masuk dalam kumpulan anak-anak itu dan mendapat dorongan sana-sini. Ia berusaha untuk keluar dari barisan yang dijaga ketat oleh seorang guru wanita gendut didepan. Dengan usaha keras Sehun berhasil keluar dari barisan itu dan menabrak seseorang.

Begitu gadis itu mengangkat kepala nya menghadap Sehun. Ternyata itu gadis yang tadi. Gadis yang sudah membuatnya terpesona.

"kau itu punya mata! Kenapa tidak menggunakan mata mu saat berjalan?"

"…"

Sehun hanya diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat..

OHhh… Sehun benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang.

Pemuda itu tidak sabar memberitaukan pada sahabatnya kalau dia akhirnya punya seseorang yang dicintai nya.

To be continue..

Apa-apaan ini aku nulis absurd banget.. =_=

Sorry udah lama banget updatenya..

Tadinya ini mau twoshots tapi karena ide cerita nya jadi hilang.. dan jadinya gini dech.. gagal twoshots .. maaf kalau rada-rada ga nyambung gini cerita nya..

Thanks udah baca dan yang komentar..


End file.
